Sea Green Arrow
by Foxnsox23
Summary: Percy Jackson was raised by Sally and had to endure many hardships as he struggled to find who he was. When the truth came out, Percy leaves to find his godly parent but instead gets sucked into their world. Percy must confront his birth mother and many other enemies with his friends and a bow at his side.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

**PERCY**

I looked passed the thick trunk of the tree which I was hiding in and at the bustling camp below. There was not a man insight and if there was, that man wouldn't dare approach the pack. After all, I was staring at the Hunters of Artemis. The hunters are the most man hating, skillful warriors that I had ever seen. They would launch a volley of arrows all of which would end up hitting their mark on the target. Most would be impressed at the skill of the hunters but the only emotion that I was experiencing was anger. I was here on a mission. My mission is quiet simply to get answers and a meeting with the leader of the hunters, Artemis.

My name is Percy Jackson and I am a demigod. I was raised by my mother Sally Jackson and my father was out of the picture since my birth. I'm sixteen now and I've been living on my own for the past three years. For a long time I was constantly on the run from monsters while I starved until I realized what being a demigod really meant. My mother said that I was blessed and she was right. I stopped running and started fighting. I developed my skills with my best friend by my side and according to him I'm one of the strongest demigod's alive. In his words I'm one of a kind. There are no living demigods who share my godly heritage.

I ducked further behind the tree as the lieutenant walked by. I don't know her name but it wasn't hard to figure out that she was second only to the moon goddess. She is absolutely stunning. Her melodic voice would shout out commands as her startling dark eyes would survey the hunt. Her eyes are like a starry night and her dark hair only added to her beautiful image.

"You know, it's impolite to stare." A voice said. I reached out and pulled my best friend Nico behind the tree with me. I quickly glanced at the lieutenant who was eyeing the forest suspiciously.

"Nico, you idiot. We could have been caught." I scolded. Nico DiAngelo in his black attire just stood there grinning.

"You should make a move."

"Shut up, I'm here on business." Nico dropped his grin and got serious.

"Right, how can I help?" I looked around the silver camp.

"Give me a distraction, but don't hurt them." Nico smiled and began vanishing into the shadows.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I watched as Nico appeared on the beach with the water at his back. The hunters have a habit up setting up camp in a clearing by a lake. It's not too hard to track them.

Nico started raising skeletal warriors to distract the hunters as I crept into the camp. The lieutenant began barking commands at the hunters. Nico's very smart. He gives them something to distract them but not serious enough to distract Artemis.

I opened Artemis' tent and stopped in the opening. I just stared at the silver eyed goddess who noticed my presence. She turned around in annoyance expecting to send away a hunter and stopped when she saw me. Artemis' eyes scanned me up and down. She saw my black jeans, black shoes and hoodie which covered my face. All of my clothes were accented in silver like the hunters. Surprise, surprise, Nico got me these clothes. I loved them.

Artemis' face turned to one of outrage. "How dare you enter my camp, boy. Show me your face." I dropped my hood and now all that Artemis could do was stare at my tan skin, messy black hair, and stunning silver eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes and Artemis just stared in shock. I opened my mouth without being able to speak a few times before I finally got out the words I've been waiting my whole life to say.

"Hi, mom."


	2. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

**FAMILY REUNION**

Artemis shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No, you can't be…" I stepped towards her.

"Well, I am. I'm your son Artemis and I've been waiting a long time to meet you." I said.

"Perseus, is it really you?" She asked with tears in her eyes as if I was tragically separated from her a long time ago. I nodded.

"Why'd you do it? How could you leave me?" I was yelling now while Artemis shook her head on the verge of breaking down.

"Perseus, I'm sorry. No one can know that I had a son. That's why I had to send you away. There was no other reason."

"You could have at least made sure I was okay. You left me with that horrible man and I was attacked by monsters daily. I was eight, Artemis! I was just a scared kid. Your kid." Artemis' face turned to one of confusion.

"I don't understand. I left you with Sally when you were born." Both of us had tears streaming down our faces.

"The beatings started when I was eight along with the monster attacks. How could you not tell what a horrible man Gabe was? He made my life Tartarus. You made my life Tartarus!" She walked towards me and flung her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. I wanted you to have a life away from all of this. I love you." I stood there as she cried in my arms and although she left me at such a young age, I could tell that the man hating goddess was sincere. She really did care about me and it must have been the hardest thing she had to do. I stepped away from her.

"It's okay. I understand." She shook her head.

"No, it's not okay. You should hate me for what I've done to you, Perseus."

"I can't hate you. You're my mother." She smiled and brushed away her remaining tears.

"I'm so sorry, Perseus." I smiled.

"I know."

Suddenly, the tent flew open and the lieutenant walked in. When she noticed me she immediately drew her bow and aimed an arrow at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Who is this boy, malady?" The lieutenant asked. Artemis looked as though she was about to reveal my identity when I stepped in.

"I'm a failed assassin. You got me. You win." I said sarcastically. That apparently was not the correct response. She let the arrow fly and I barely avoided it as it flew past me ripping a hole in the tent wall.

"Zoe, this is Percy Jackson. He is my son." Artemis told her. Zoe's jaw dropped.

"Surely, he can't be. How can you have a son, malady?" Artemis sighed.

"I was once in love, Zoe. It was a mistake." I looked at the ground and began walking out of the tent.

"So, I'm a mistake." I whispered more to myself as the two girls looked at me.

"No, Percy. That's not what I meant." Artemis began. I just shook my head.

"Whatever." I gave one last look at Zoe who looked at me as sympathetically as a hunter could before leaving.

When I left the tent I was immediately met by an army of teenage girls wearing silver. The ages of the hunters had increased now so most appeared to be between thirteen and sixteen. Zoe looked to be about my age. All the hunters had arrows pointed at me and one of the large hunters had Nico binded at her side. I calmly looked at the army of silver and then at Nico who was looking bored.

"Come on, Nico. I got what I came for." I told him. He nodded and shadow traveled away. I waved to the shocked hunters before shadow traveling after Nico. Since Nico and I are best friends and outcasts, Hades likes me and gave me his blessing. He personally taught us how to use our skills at their full potential. We also have an open invite to his domain so whenever Nico and I want a place to crash we head down to the underworld.

Nico and I appeared in a tree a short distance from the camp and I explained what happened to Nico. Nico silently listened to my story.

"That sucks." Nico told me simply.

"Well said."

"I know. People tell me I have a way with words."

"Are those people dead?"

"Maybe." Nico and I laughed before being interrupted by screaming. Nico and I looked at each other before flying into the opening of the camp.

There was an army of lycanthropes standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the hunters who also stood side to side. The lycanthropes outnumbered the hunters three to one and the two armies stared at each other without firing. Everything was quiet as Artemis and Lycaon emerged from the ranks. The two met up in between the two units. Thanks to me being the son of the goddess of the hunt, I have certain traits which help me. One of those traits is having incredible hearing so I could hear the exchange of words between leaders.

"Lycaon, what is it you seek?" Artemis asked. Nico and I climbed up a tree to get a good view of the action but stay hidden at the same time.

"What are they saying?" Nico annoyingly whispered. I ignored him and instead focused on Artemis.

"It is what we always seek, Artemis. Your complete destruction." Lycaon said simply. Artemis scanned over the vast army in front of her.

"If it is a war that you seek, we shall grant you that." With that said all the members of the hunt drew their silver bows and prepared to fire. Nico and I looked at each other before drawing our weapons. Nico unsheathed his stygian blade and I drew my ballpoint pen. I clicked the pen which elongated before transforming into the perfect bow. I used my powers courtesy of Hades to materialize a quiver of sea green arrows. The arrows and my bow were gifts from the only man I ever viewed as a father. Poseidon was the one who would check up on me and was the only god who knew about my godly parent. Poseidon was there for me my entire life. Whenever there were monster attacks, he would give me the answers to defeat them. Whenever Gabe would hit me, he would give me the strength to fight back. Thanks to him I was able to become powerful enough to defend myself and eventually get Gabe out of our lives for good.

Nico and I looked back towards the battle field which was completely silent. Suddenly, one of the wolves yelled and a single arrow flew into enemy lines.

A hunter took the first shot and the two sides clashed.


	3. Chapter 3 Savior

**SAVIOR**

Nico and I watched the battle with open mouths. It was complete chaos. Werewolves would jump off each other's backs and land on top of the hunters. Four wolves ambushed a fourteen year old hunter and tore her to shreds. Two hunters sent five arrows a piece into a single wolf before it went down. At the back of the pack, Lycaon smiled at how lopsided the battle was. Nico and I glanced at each other before an understanding passed between us. I spotted Zoe backing up with a small group of about nine other hunters. They watched in horror as the rest of the hunt was brought down by the never ending wolves. Artemis sent a worried look at the remaining hunt before teleporting back to Olympus. Zoe looked in fear at the fifty remaining wolves that began to circle them. Zoe called out an order and the hunters went back to back aiming at the circling wolves. Nico and I shadow traveled so that we were in front of the hunters. Nico slammed his sword into the ground and a ring of skeletal warriors charged the wolves. They wouldn't do much but they would give us some time.

I pulled three arrows out of my enchanted quiver and sent them flying towards three different wolves. All three dropped dead. I turned to see Nico shadow traveling the hunt to safety two at a time. I looked at Zoe who grinned at me and notched three arrows. I smiled and did the same. Zoe and I began picking off wolves in rapid succession. I saw that Nico got everyone to safety so now only Zoe and I remained. Zoe and I eliminated the remaining wolves. We stood next to each other in a field of carnage just looking at all of the fallen. Zoe kneeled next to someone with tears in her eyes and I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. To my surprise, she didn't move it away but instead buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried. I had never seen the huntress so emotional.

"There were so many." She cried.

"I know. They're in a better place now." I told her. That's when I noticed something flying our way. My eyes widened in realization and I pushed Zoe out of the way. A long spear pierced right through my midsection and I dropped to my knees. Lycaon stood a distance away before running into the forest. Zoe rushed to my side.

"Percy, oh my gods, are you okay?" Zoe asked. I looked down to see the spear extruding our both sides of my body.

"I think I'm going to need a doctor." I told her. She laughed and Nico appeared next to us.

"What's taking so…" Nico stopped midsentence and rushed over to my side. "This isn't good, Percy. We need a doctor."

"Can't someone in the hunt patch me up?" I asked.

"I checked. There aren't any medics left in the hunt. I think you know where we need to take you." Nico told me. I sighed completely forgetting about the spear for a second.

"Camp Half-blood." I guessed. Zoe groaned and Nico beamed at the idea. Nico's sister and my only other friend, Bianca DiAngelo, lived at camp. Nico shadow traveled us back to the rest of the hunt who immediately swarmed me when they saw my injury.

"We need to go to Camp Half-blood to get Percy patched up." Nico said addressing the group. "If you don't want to come that's fine. You probably don't want to hang around with two guys anyway right." Some of the hunters laughed at Nico's half joke, but some got serious.

"You saved our lives. I'm coming with. It's the least I can do." One of the hunters said. Some of the others nodded. Everyone looked at Zoe for confirmation. She shrugged.

"It's not like we have somewhere to be." She said. "I don't know where Artemis is and we need the safety of camp right now." Nico beamed.

"Okay, next stop is Camp Half-blood. You need to meet my sister. It's her dream to be a hunter."

"Good. We need reinforcements now anyways." Zoe said glumly. Nico nodded and took us all to camp.

We materialized at the border. Nico and some of the others carried me to the big house while the campers stared in confusion. They're probably not used to seeing a new demigod being carried in by hunters and a son of Hades. We rushed in and Chiron sent us to a room before asking any questions. Two guys who were obviously sons of Apollo strapped me up to something as they fed my ambrosia and nectar. One of them started asking me questions like what my names is and my favorite color. I looked at him confused before I realized what he was doing. He distracted me as the other Apollo kid pulled the spear out of my body. I screamed in pain and the world started going black. The last thing I saw was the two Apollo kids looking at each other and Zoe staring worriedly in the door way.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightshade

**NIGHTSHADE**

**ZOE**

When Percy collapsed, Nico and I met up with Chiron to explain what happened. We told Chiron everything except for Percy being Artemis' son. Chiron was sympathetic and told us that we were always welcome at camp. Nico went back to the underworld to tell Hades what happened. As far as I know, Hades and Poseidon are the only other gods who are aware of Percy's heritage.

I went back to the Artemis cabin where the hunt was setting up for a while. There were a total of ten of us left. Earlier today, we had a strong thirty in the hunt. Artemis is gone but at least I have Phoebe. The other eight hunters are our best next to Phoebe and me which explains how they made it. The bottom line is that none of us would be here if it weren't for Percy and Nico.

As I entered the cabin I was met by worried glances. Everyone was scared. We had a third of our troops left and no leader. That put a lot of pressure on me.

"How's Percy doing?" Chelsea asked. Chelsea looks about sixteen and is probably the next best after me and Phoebe.

"He's sleeping right now. He should be on his feet in the next few days." I informed everyone. It was silent for a while as everyone unpacked the few things we had left.

"So, what do we do?" Someone asked.

"We're going to stay here for a while. We will try to recruit some more hunters and just keep up our training." Everyone looked deflated. "Let's just relax." I added. "This is the first time in a long time that we don't have to be prepared to wake up in the middle of the night to a fight." Some heads perked up at my words. "Take the next three days off. Relax maybe talk to some potential recruits. Take it easy. That was one of the toughest battles we've ever experienced. We deserve a break."

"We wouldn't have made it without Nico and Percy." Chelsea commented. I smiled.

"Yea, they're not half bad for boys."

"They're totally hot too." Everyone stared at Chelsea.

"Chelsea, hello, hunters of Artemis." She smiled.

"Calm down, Nightshade. I was just saying what we were all thinking." The smile dropped from her face. "Besides, I think we're just hunters right now. Artemis didn't stay with us so I'm not sure how crazy I am about her right now." Everyone lowered their heads while Chelsea flew out of the cabin.

"You know, she's kind of right." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you too?" I gaped at her. She shrugged.

"She totally abandoned us, Zoe. I mean completely left us for dead. She probably doesn't even know we're alive right now." Everyone was wearing different expressions. Some were angry, sad, scared, but I was just tired. The alarm sounded signaling dinner. We all shuffled out in an orderly, confident line like always.

"Come on, we at least have to keep up appearances. We can't let the boys think we've gone soft." Some people laughed and at least picked their heads up for a while. Chelsea fell into line with us as we headed to the pavilion. We sat down at our table. It seemed that all eyes were on us and some boys were staring which earned glares from the hunt. Chiron stomped causing everyone to go silent.

"Campers, as you can see we are very fortunate to have the Hunters of Artemis in our presence." Usually this would be the part where we get booed for always winning in capture the flag or being hostile to the campers, but nobody dared say a world now. "Earlier today, the hunt was attacked by a terrible enemy and there were many casualties. The fact that these amazing young ladies are still with us should show as an example of how powerful you can be and that you cannot break our spirit!" The campers and hunters alike cheered. Chiron got everyone to settle down. "Now let us have a moment of silence to remember the fallen." Everyone was quiet for a while until Chiron announced that we could eat. Chelsea sat across from me with Phoebe at her side. Our usually full table was now somewhat empty and everyone could feel it. Chelsea tried to cheer everyone up.

"Best part of camp by far is magically getting your food to appear." Some people laughed at that. Chelsea snapped her fingers and filled up her cup with soda.

"Oh my gods, I can't remember the last time I had soda." I said. Chelsea kicked up her feet.

"We are on vacation, right? Why not?" I actually laughed.

"Okay, what should I have?"

"Nightshade, it's picking a beverage not a husband calm down." I glared at her.

"I think I can help you out with one of those." A kid sat down next to me. He wasn't bad to look at and was obviously extremely arrogant.

"Well I hope you're talking about a drink because if not you might as well get lost right now." I warned. Instead he threw an arm around me.

"Here's the thing. My name's Chad, son of Poseidon. I'm basically the king of this camp and I'll even let you be my queen." I shrugged his arm off.

"Well I don't care if you're king of the gods. Get away from me right now." I threatened. He looked around and smirked.

"It's your unlucky day. My girlfriend just walked in. Annabeth!" He ran over to the girl I recognized as Annabeth Chase. Chelsea, Phoebe, and I just looked at each other.

"Wow, what a tool." Percy walked over on crutches and sat down next to me. We laughed at his comment.

"How are you feeling, Percy?" Chelsea asked. Percy smiled.

"Good, I feel like I got impaled though."

"That's probably because you did." Percy turned to face me.

"You know, I could probably help you out with one of those too."

"I would be very careful about what you're about to say, Jackson." I warned. He smirked and grabbed my cup. The cup was soon filled with a blue liquid. I took the cup from him. "What is this?"

"Drink and find out…yea, I don't know your last name." I laughed and took a sip from the suspicious liquid.

"It's Nightshade…" I said still laughing. "…and this is coke." He smiled. "Is this just blue coke?" He started cracking up.

"Yea, I kind of have a thing for blue stuff." We all looked at him weird. "It's something my mom and I used to do. We just put blue food dye in everything." We laughed at him.

"When you are done flirting, I'd like to introduce you to my sister." Nico said from behind us. We all turned to face him.

"I was not flirting." I said challenging him to disagree.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Anyway…"

"I'm Bianca." Nico's sister said while shaking my hand. She looked our age probably just a year older than Nico.

"So, you want to join the hunters?" I asked. She nodded.

"Cool, welcome aboard." She just stared at me.

"That's it? No giant initiation or something? I'm in?" I nodded.

"As you can see, the hunters are kind of at a low point after the attack and we're just trying to regroup." She nodded again in understanding and sympathy. Her look quickly changed when she noticed Percy.

"Oh my gods! Percy what happened to you?" Percy stood up and gave Bianca a hug.

"I took a spear for Zoe." He said casually and showed Bianca the wound. Bianca looked mad.

"Perseus Jackson! Get back to bed right now! How are you even on your feet?" Bianca basically dragged Percy to the big house with Nico in tow as Percy yelled goodbye to us. We started laughing.

"Percy took a spear for you?" Chelsea asked. I nodded. "He totally likes you."

"Chelsea!" I yelled.

"What? You should go for it. He's so into you and you're currently updated with modern English. You have everything going for you!"

"Shut up." I told her and refilled my glass with blue coke.


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

**RECOVERY**

**ZOE**

We continued eating dinner like usual when Chiron silenced the camp once again.

"We will still be having our usual Hunters vs Campers capture the flag game but with the hunters having fewer members the teams will be shortened." Chiron had full attention now as everyone awaited the special teams. "Team Campers will consist of the cabin counselors. Those individuals are Thalia Grace, Chad Scott, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, Lee Fletcher, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Connor and Travis Stoll, Castor and Pollux. The twelve that I have mentioned will represent Team Campers exactly one week from now." Chiron turned to address our table. "Zoe, if you wish you may select two individuals who are willing to represent your team." I didn't even have to think about it.

"One of them will be Bianca DiAngelo who is the newest addition to the hunt." There was a mix of booing and cheering for Bianca.

"Who will be your twelfth player?" Chiron asked.

"Why don't you recruit your boyfriend?" Chad taunted earning some laughs from some of the campers. Chelsea and Phoebe smirked and nodded at me.

"What do you think?" I asked the rest of the hunters.

"He's powerful. We could use him." Someone said.

"I don't see anyone else." Someone else added.

"If we need to even out the teams." Someone commented. I looked at Chiron.

"Well, we're waiting." Chad said. He was really making me mad.

"Our twelfth member will be Percy Jackson." I said. Chad sunk into his seat with a grin while the pavilion exploded with comments.

"You are all dismissed!" Chiron boomed. The hunters and I returned to our cabin while being bombarded with comments and questions. I was the last one in and I sealed the door as the voices died out.

"That was crazy." Phoebe said.

"This must be like a first ever. The Hunters of Artemis with a man on their team." Chelsea commented. Some of the girls laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I just want this day to be over already." Phoebe said. Everyone agreed and climbed into bed. Hours passed by and the entire cabin was asleep. It was three o'clock in the morning. I climbed out of bed and silently crept to the door but a hand shot out of the bunk above me and grabbed my arm.

"Sneaking off to see your boyfriend?" Chelsea asked me. I shrugged off her arm and she followed me outside the cabin. I looked around. The camp was quiet. There were a few people in the lake for some reason but other than that the camp was asleep. Chelsea and I walked along the path to the big house. There was just something so special about this time of the night when everyone was asleep and I was alone with my thoughts, or in this case Chelsea.

"Why did you want to come along, Chelsea?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You need advice and I think I'm the best one to give it." She replied. I stopped.

"Really? What kind of advice are we talking about?"

"There's nothing wrong with liking Percy, you know?"

"I don't like Percy." I started walking away from her. She followed me.

"Okay, whatever, you don't like Percy. I'm just saying that if you did there's nothing wrong with that." I turned to face her.

"Yes, there is. We're hunters. We've sworn off boys. Why don't you care about that? It was a sacred vow." We sat down on the steps of the big house.

"Zoe, why did you join the hunters?" I was about to answer that she already knew but she stopped me. "You joined because you got your heartbroken. You weren't born thinking that guys were the scum of the earth. You fell for a bad guy and he broke your heart." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm trying to make you understand. Percy isn't a bad guy. He's not Hercules. He's not the same. Not all guys are. If you two end up liking each other that's your own business not Artemis'. My advice is to take it slow. If Percy likes you he will wait until you're ready. Just don't go shooting down good guys because you were hurt in the past and always know the hunt is here for you." I smiled.

"Thanks, Chelsea." She smiled.

"Anytime." She got up to leave.

"Why did you join the hunters?" She sat back down.

"I was in love. He was the perfect guy and we had our lives figured out. He was a son of Apollo and me a daughter of Aphrodite."

"You were a daughter of Aphrodite? I never would have guessed. So, what happened? Did this guy break your heart like everyone else?" She shook her head.

"He died." I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. I wrapped an arm around her. "There were hellhounds, a lot of them, like at least ten. I was a scared daughter of Aphrodite. I was weak and I just hid in a tree. He only brought one arrow." Chelsea laughed. "He was forgetful like that, never prepared. He took down one with the arrow and another one just by using the bow but then they got smart. He was defenseless and three of them rushed him at once." Chelsea completely broke down. "I can still hear him screaming in my dreams. I'll never forget. I couldn't do anything but watch." She wiped her tears away. "That's why I joined the hunters. I wanted to be strong enough to defend the ones I care about and I just couldn't give my heart to anyone after him." She stood up and tried to regain her composure. "Not all guys are bad, Zoe Nightshade. In fact, they can be the best company." Chelsea walked away into the silent camp.

I entered the big house, making a quick stop, and then to Percy's room. I entered and found Percy staring at a picture of a woman. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Percy looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Zoe Nightshade." Percy said. I handed him a blue coke.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." Percy frowned and grabbed the coke.

"Thanks for the coke I was so thirsty." He twirled the picture in his hand.

"No problem, what are you looking at?" He showed me the picture of a beautiful woman with warm, caring eyes.

"That's my mom." Percy said. "Well, the mother who raised me anyway." I smiled at him.

"Where is she now?" Percy looked down.

"Hopefully, Elysium." Percy noticing my look emphasized. "She was killed by a monster."

"I would assume your sent is rather strong."

"Not that kind of monster." Percy whispered.

"I don't understand."

"Never mind." Percy said brushing it aside. "What's new with the camp?"

"There is going to be a capture the flag game in a week. It's a tradition that the hunters play against the campers when we pass through."

"I know. I've seen it. You've never lost. It's pretty impressive. I'm rooting for you to knock that son of Poseidon off his pedestal."

"You might be able to do it yourself." I said with a smirk. "You're on our team."

"I'm not a hunter."

"No, but we need some reinforcements right now and out of everyone here you're the one I trust most." He smiled.

"Thanks, Zoe." I started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked as he took another swig of his blue soda.

"You said that you watched us before. How long have you just been observing us?"

"About three years."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, after my mom died I didn't really have much of a reason to stick around and I could take care of any monsters that came at me so I just didn't see the need to go to camp. Besides, I needed to talk to Artemis." I nodded.

"So, how exactly did this happen? I mean, you were raised by your mother…"

"…Sally Jackson…" Percy continued.

"…so that means that both of your biological parents were out of the picture." I finished. "So, where's the man that Artemis fell in love with?" He shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Percy's head dropped.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. He nodded eagerly. Together we snuck out of the big house and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**SECRETS**

**PERCY**

Zoe and I crept out of the big house, both laughing hysterically at something one of us said. It's about four in the morning as Zoe and I walked through the silent camp. Zoe basically gave me a tour of the entire place and some of the memories she had as I tried to keep up on my crutches. We eventually ended up at the beach. Zoe took off her shoes and instructed me to do the same even though I was heavily relying on my crutches for the walk.

"I never would have thought that a hunter of Artemis would want to have a long romantic walk on the beach with me." I teased. She through her shoe at me.

"Shut up, Percy. You're ruining my night." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look way younger than your age?" She threw her other shoe at me and started running down the beach. "Wait up!" I called after her. She slowed down so that we were next to each other.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Zoe asked me.

"The moon? I'm the son of the moon goddess. I could stare at the moon all night."

"I love this time of the night. When the only noises you can here are coming from the forest and you can just be at peace." I stared at her. She is so beautiful in her own way.

"Oh my gods." We stopped walking.

"What?" She asked looking around for danger.

"You are such a girl!" She shoved me.

"You're killing the moment." I laughed as she plopped down in the sand.

"Seriously though, I know what you mean. I love the night. Most of that probably has to do with the fact that I'm Artemis' son but whatever. If there's one thing I know it's how much you love it."

"You don't know anything."

"I know that this isn't a rare occasion. You're always up at this time and then you act like you went for a run when the other hunters ask you."

"How do you know that? I've never told anyone about that. I just use that time to escape."

"I know but I get bored and stealthy surveillance is kind of my specialty."

"You were spying on me?" She demanded.

"I prefer admiring from afar." She smiled at me.

"Can I ask why you were awake and watching me at three in the morning every night?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She laughed.

"Oh my gods, Percy. Tell me."

"Seriously, I've never told anyone this before."

"Just spill." She said and nudged me. We were both laying in the sand side by side now.

"Fine, fine. Since I am the only child of Artemis to ever exist, I have some abilities that no one's ever seen before."

"Like?" She urged me on.

"I don't sleep." She laughed.

"What?"

"I don't need sleep. It's like I'm a nocturnal animal but also a person so I just don't need it. I can fall asleep just to be normal but I just don't get tired."

"That's actually really cool. What other crazy powers do you have?"

"Well, you've already seen my skills with a bow." She nodded. "I can talk to animals." Her face lit up.

"That's just not even fair." I laughed.

"It's not as great as you think."

"What's not great about it?"

"It's not like there is a school for animals so that they can brush up on their English. Most animals don't really say anything because they don't know how. I could say hello and then a crab passing by might just start repeatedly saying hello. It's actually really annoying." Zoe doubled over in laughter.

"That's hilarious. Are there any animals that you can actually talk to?"

"Yea, basically all horses speak fluent English for some reason and pets usually understand enough to at least talk to you."

"Not bad."

"Your turn. Tell me a secret."

"No."

"Come on, that's totally unfair. It can be anything just as long as no one else knows about it." She seemed really nervous.

"I've never kissed anyone before." She turned away blushing.

"You're a hunter."

"No, I mean before that. I've just never kissed someone. It's kind of embarrassing." I shook my head.

"That's not embarrassing, Zoe. You honestly think I've kissed someone before?"

"Yes."

"Well, I haven't."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're amazing and attractive and every girl who's seen you has been drooling over you since we got here."

"And all the guys haven't been drooling over you?"

"No, of course not. Why would they?"

"Why would they? Maybe because you're the most beautiful girl here. Zoe, I don't know why you have such low self-esteem but you could get anyone at this camp if you wanted to." She stood up and turned away.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I got up and turned her so that she was facing me. I stared into her starry eyes and made her look at me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Zoe Nightshade."

"I don't want to get hurt again." I pulled her close to me.

"I would never hurt you." She threw her arms around my neck and crashed her lips onto mine. I was in my own personal Elysium until she pulled away with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"That was amazing." I smiled. "I need to go." She grabbed her shoes and started walking away.

"Zoe, wait. Zoe!" I called after her. She kept running deeper into camp. I lay down in the sand and stared at the moon. Someone else sat down next to me. She was one of the hunters who had survived the battle. She had long blond hair and amazing blue eyes. She was slightly pale and looked about the same age as Zoe and I.

"She'll come around." The hunter assured me. "My name's Chelsea." I shook her hand. "Come on, I'll help you back to camp." She grabbed my crutches and helped me to my feet. The two of us walked slowly through the camp. There were a few people awake now trying to get in some early training. We stopped at the big house door.

"Thanks, Chelsea." I said politely and turned to head inside.

"Percy, wait." I turned to face her.

"Zoe got her heart broken in the past. That's the only reason she's hesitant about it. I can tell you're a great guy. She just needs to ease into this." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. Chelsea smiled at me before heading back to her cabin. I sat down on my bed and watched as the clock hit six.

Time to start my day.


	7. Chapter 7 Capture The Flag: Part I

**CAPTURE THE FLAG: PART I**

**ZOE**

A week has passed since my night with Percy and I haven't said a word to him since. I feel terrible because he keeps approaching me and I repeatedly shut him out. I just can't open myself up to him.

I entered the dining pavilion with the hunt and we took our normal seats. Bianca sat next to me and the end of the table with Chelsea and Phoebe across from us. As usual, there is no sign of Percy.

Percy and Nico have been spending the majority of their time in the underworld. Percy said that it was boring during the night when everyone was asleep and he didn't want to sleep in the Hermes cabin. Percy is back to his old self now and when he comes by during the day he is always training. I've gotten into the routine. Percy and Nico show up at lunch time and spend the day. After dinner, they go back to the underworld. I poked at my lunch while I thought about tonight's capture the flag game.

"What are you thinking about?" Chelsea asked me.

"Tonight's capture the flag game." I responded.

"Are you thinking about the game or who we're playing the game with?" I responded by throwing my food away and leaving the pavilion. I kept my head down as I walked away. I had just exited the pavilion when I ran into something hard and fell over. I looked up to see Percy and Nico who had just appeared out of thin air. Percy gave me a hand onto my feet.

"Thanks." I said while trying to look at anything but him.

"You excited for capture the flag?" He asked me.

"Sure." I saw his silver eyes dim a little at my short reply.

"Okay, see you later." He smiled at me and the two walked into the dining area. I decided to kill a few hours at the archery range. I began shooting with amazing accuracy when another arrow hit the target. I turned to see Chelsea with a bow in hand.

"Hey." I greeted her. She assumed her position in front of the target next to mine.

"You need to talk to Percy." She said and fired another arrow.

"You're right. It is a lovely day."

"Shut up, Zoe. You seriously need to talk to him."

"Fine." I let another arrow fly. "After capture the flag."

"Whatever." Chelsea shot an arrow but half way to the target it was intercepted by a bird. Chelsea and I stared at each other.

"What? You haven't had a bird steal one of your arrows before?" Chelsea and I lowered our bows as we faced Artemis. "Nice to know you haven't been slacking off with your training." We remained silent. Artemis sighed. "Fine. You want an apology? I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You left us for dead, Artemis?" Chelsea yelled.

"I know. I made a mistake. I've made many mistakes." She looked at me for the last part and I knew she was referring to Percy. "I came by to tell you that I am embarking on a very dangerous mission and I wanted to make sure everyone was safe."

"Well, thanks for stopping by." I said. She looked at me sadly.

"Zoe…" She looked very serious. "…take care of my son." With those words she was gone. Chelsea whirled on me immediately.

"Son? Artemis has a son?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's…"

"I know who it is. It's obviously Percy. I mean, I've never seen another person with silver eyes like his but what the hades. How can Artemis, goddess of virginity among other things, have a son?"

"Good question."

Capture the flag was scheduled before dinner so that there would be a party at the pavilion later for the winning team. We gathered in the forest with Chiron. There were all kinds of cameras everywhere so that they didn't miss one second of footage. A Hephaestus camper named Jake Mason was in charge of the footage so he was made an honorary host. The whole thing felt like a game show. The pavilion was modified into a huge viewing area. There were to large screens which displayed the action for Team Campers and Team Hunters respectively. In the middle of both was the largest screen which displayed the most exciting footage. Jake Mason had an audio set up which allowed his voice to boom all the way through camp. This was the first time I was actually kind of nervous for capture the flag. Team Hunters were required to wear a silver arm band while Team Campers wore an orange one. Chiron went over the rules with us before turning things over to Jake.

"Ladies and gentleman this could very well be the most exciting and anticipated game of capture the flag yet. We have two teams with twelve players a piece. On this side we have Team Hunters under the unwavering leadership of the lovely Zoe Nightshade!" I did a bow for the cameras and we could hear the roaring from the pavilion. "On this side we have your very own Team Campers under the leadership of the horrifying Chad Scott." Chad glared at Jake while the roaring continued. I have to say, I'm really warming up to our host. "This very special game of capture the flag will reveal our newest feature. For those of you viewing in the pavilion, you will see a screen picturing all members of each team. When a player is defeated in combat, they will be eliminated from the game. To win, one team must either capture the flag or eliminate all twelve members of the other team. Chiron has already explained the boring stuff so now both teams will be given five minutes to hide their flags. Go!"

With that said, our team bolted to find a hiding spot for the flag. We decided on simply placing the flag in the middle of an opening. There was a perfect grass circled with high trees surrounding it. The plan was to eliminate all the other players. They will see the flag in the open, run in, and be ambushed in broad daylight from above.

"Is everyone good with the plan?" I asked.

"So, this is how you always win? You wait for them to come to you?" Percy asked.

"No, Robin hood. We've always had to get the flag in the past." Chelsea said. Percy frowned.

"Anyway, Chelsea and I are going to get the flag. That leaves the other ten to guard the flag. Everyone take a different tree and when they're in the clearing let it rain." Everyone disbanded to their locations. Chelsea and I stood in the clearing with our flag and grinned at each other. Then we heard Jake's voice ring through the camp.

"Begin!"


	8. Chapter 8 Capture The Flag: Part II

**CAPTURE THE FLAG: PART II**

**ZOE**

Chelsea and I took off, silently weaving through the forest. We crossed the river which was the border between the two sides. We officially entered their territory and we need to be absolutely silent. Chelsea and I crept through some thick bushes and went prone when we heard some noises.

"Come on, Charlie. Why are you in such a hurry to get the flag?" A female voice asked.

"I want to win for the camp, Silena." I identified the two as Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. This is too easy.

"Let's just take a little break." Silena said and kissed her boyfriend. The two leaned against a tree as they continued the heavy make out session. Chelsea and I made gagging noises at each other. She nodded at me and the two of us jump up from our hiding spot. We aimed an arrow at the two who slowly turned and dropped their weapons.

"Seriously? It's unfair how easy that was." Chelsea said. The couple looked away blushing and Jake's voice echoed throughout the forest again.

"Beckendorf and Silena are the first ones to drop. Their make out session is interrupted by Zoe Nightshade and Chelsea Edwards who forced them into surrender. Twelve remain for the hunters and ten for the campers." Jake's voice shut off and the game was back underway. Silena and Beckendorf were taken back to the pavilion by Nico.

Chelsea and I continued on our way unseen when we noticed the flag. The disadvantage about playing the campers is that they have godly powers to assist them. I'm sure their set up was planned by the genius mind of Annabeth Chase, but even for her it was amazing. Chelsea and I scaled a tree to have an aerial look at the maze. The flag was positioned in the center of a labyrinth of hedges. The large hedges, curtesy of Katie Gardner towered at least twenty feet high. There were obviously many traps, probably the Stolls doing, littering the maze. Clarisse LaRue roamed the maze acting like a sentry while Lee Fletcher stood perched on a look out over the maze. It was very well planned out and having only two defend the flag this way would probably work if we weren't so observant. Being hunters we have a gift for this sort of thing.

"What do you think?" Chelsea whispered. "It's grass. Let's just go through it." I shook my head and pointed to Lee Fletcher.

"If we even try to enter the maze we're done."

"There are only two of them. Let's just take them both out." I debated this until I noticed something next to Lee.

"Check it out." I pointed at the blinking arrow next to Lee. "Fletcher's got a flare. We go in and half their team is on us." She nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Jake's voice interrupted us and we anxiously waited to hear more news.

"Castor and Pollux along with the Stoll brothers have fallen into the hunters' trap. Travis Stoll managed to take down one of the hunters with him." Jake obviously didn't know many of the hunters' names. "There are only six members remaining on Team Campers and eleven still on Team Hunters. Thalia Grace, Chad Scott, Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue, and Lee Fletcher are the only remaining players on Team Campers." Jake's voice died out again and was replaced by the sound of panting.

Chelsea and I looked down to see Katie Gardner running back towards her flag. I nodded at Chelsea who proceeded to drop out of the tree and take aim at Katie. She sent a special arrow right into her back. The arrow exploded leaving Katie unconscious from the blow. Nico came but instead of taking Katie, he stood off to the side like he was waiting for something. Chelsea looked at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Chelsea demanded. Nico just grinned. Without warning, Chelsea crumpled to the ground. Annabeth materialized behind her with her knife above her head.

"That's what I was waiting for." Nico said and took the two unconscious girls away. Jake's voice made an immediate appearance.

"Chelsea gets her second elimination by putting a custom arrow in Katie Gardner's back but Annabeth took her out of the game using her hat of invisibility. Five remain for the Campers and ten for the Hunters." I was quiet as Annabeth walked past me to talk to Clarisse. That invisibility hat is going to be a problem. I decided to take one for the team. Annabeth started making her way back towards me. When she was directly below me, I jumped out of the tree and gracefully landed in front of her. She looked startled at first but then grinned.

"Zoe Nightshade. I wouldn't have it be anybody else." She said and put the cap on her head. She vanished from my sight. I notched an arrow and cautiously looked around. It was silent as I waited for my opponent to make a move. I completely focused on my hearing. I heard the slightest rustling of leaves and fired an arrow. The arrow connected with the Yankees cap and pinned it against a tree. Annabeth stood before me without her greatest tool. She drew her dagger but it was pointless. I thought that I would have a little fun. I threw my bow to the side and pulled out my silver hunting knives.

"Let's see how good you really are, Annabeth." I taunted. She charged me and made a wild slash. I dodged it and aimed a kick at her stomach. She blocked it and made a skillful strike towards my abdomen. I intercepted it with one of my knives while bringing the other towards her head. She ducked and the battle raged on. Quickly, my stamina as a hunter gave me an edge. Her movements got sluggish I caught her fist and held on until she dropped the knife. I kicked her backwards and she stumbled over a root before falling over. I pounced on her and held my knives at her neck forming and "x". She smacked her fist against the ground in anger and Nico took her away. Jake's, now annoying, voice returned.

"The best action of the game yet! Zoe Nightshade and Annabeth Chase exchange blows before Zoe eventually got the upper hand. The hunters still have ten members remaining while the campers are now reduced to four."

I took a moment to regain my breath when I heard clapping. Chad emerged from behind a tree applauding.

"You were really hot out there. You know that?" He said. I ignored him.

"Have you just been standing there the whole time while I beat up your girlfriend?" He nodded.

"Yes and may I say that I have never been more turned on then when I saw you two fighting. The three of us could totally work. What do you say?"

"You disgust me, you coward. I'm surprised you have the guts to face me on your own." As I said that, Thalia emerged on my right with Aegis in hand. Behind me, Clarisse's large figure emerged with her spear, Maimer, crackling with electricity. "I spoke to soon."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, I get what I want."

"What exactly do you want because I'm getting the feeling you're not talking about this game." He walked closer to me.

"I want you, pretty one." He laughed at my horrified expression.

"How do you know about that?" I demanded with tears in my eyes. "How do you know what Hercules used to call me?"

"I know people, babe." I was too devastated to respond or do anything. I dropped to my knees. I could see Thalia looking at me with pity and glaring at Chad while Clarisse stood by in confusion. Chad just continued laughing. I just stared at Chad in horror at how a person could be so cruel. "It's embarrassing. Nobody cares about you, Zoe. Do you think Jackson honestly likes you? Hades, no! He's just trying to hook up because you're the hottest huntress."

That's when a sea green arrow embedded itself in Chad's thigh.


End file.
